Andraste Fate
by Alyssia the Hedgehog
Summary: My actual first Halo fanfic involving me and two of the people I am most closest to. I'm not good at summaries or titles but whatever. Please comment unless you don't like it. I do not like flamers. Rated M
1. Alyssia, Jessica, and Amber

Alyssia sighed as she lay down on her bed. It had been several years since she had acquired her new ship, the ex-UNSC Andraste Fate and set off on her journey to destroy the remaining Halo Rings then find and do the same to the Gravemind. It was also the time she along with her closest cousin and best friend were teleported into the world of Halo; a mere game that they played on a game station in her world and time.

Unfortunately, unlike her, they both died the very year they arrived. She on the other hand, thanks to the Marine training back in her time, survived and was found by the UNSC. Willingly, she volunteered to be turned into a Spartan. Although she was eighteen years old already, she was determined to become the best she could be. They finally agreed and to their shock she developed even better than any Spartan they ever normally made.

She became stronger, faster, smarter and even healed from injuries in a much shorter span of time than Spartans. She chose to wear solid black Spartan armor that had a red visor. Her two favorite colors had always been black and red so of course the armor had to fit the criteria.

She stared up at the ceiling as her CD stereo played her songs.

"…_So just give it one more try to a lullaby and turn this up on the radio…. If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone…. And you can't tell… I'm scared as hell 'cause I can't get you on the telephone….. So just close your eyes…. Well honey here comes a lullaby….. Your very own lullaby…."_

She sighed softly and tried her best to sleep. She hadn't spoken to anyone for the past two years. This far out into space, there were little to no humans around so in order to keep busy she taught herself how to do various tasks. She now could take apart any human or Covenant weapon and put them together. She trained hard and even built an obstacle course based off the ones she watched in the old T.V. show Ninja Warrior. Every obstacle she ever saw on the show she replicated and rebuilt into one monster course. It was easy building such a large course whenever you have a ship that's larger than a Covenant Super Carrier and you were the only one living on it.

Art and music were also hobbies that she had obtained over her years along with martial arts and even learned swordsmanship; often practicing with blades from daggers and combat knives to large swords like the knights used to wield in the old times. Her favorite blade to use though was the samurai katana and she always carried one around wherever she went.

_ "What hurts the most…..was being so close…and having so much to say…..and watching you walk away…. And never knowing….what could have been….. And not saying that loving you…is what I was trying to do….." _

Things weren't always calm and boring though. She would sometimes intercept distress signals from forces fighting the Covenant and she would rush in to help. In most cases she was helping Sangheili whenever they were outnumbered in a space skirmish. The Andraste Fate was a floating arsenal that could put down a fleet of Covenant ships without any problem. Whenever a Super Carrier is around though, she relies on her secret weapon; an aircraft that is slightly bigger than a Banshee. It has eight wings; six wings that vertically align parallel to each other on both sides of the craft and two larger wings that stick out of the top of the craft just above the rear thrusters.

The craft is solid black, making it hard to see when it's in deep space; not to mention the aircraft has an advance active cammo that Alyssia developed from studying Sangheili active cammo. Her modified version is more advanced and even makes the crafts that have it, like the Andraste Fate and the stealth craft, undetectable by any radar and tracking system when activated.

The craft can hover like a Hornet yet maneuver like a Banshee and Longsword combined. It's also incredibly fast; easily able to blow by a Seraph like it was sitting still. Its main purpose is to attach a bomb to the plasma weapon on a Super Carrier and get away quickly and without being noticed. The plasma weapon that is used to glass a planet is a devastating weapon but is also a dangerous weak point. A properly made and placed bomb can easily destroy the whole Super Carrier and any ships within a ten mile radius of it.

In the years since she built the craft, she had taken down at least a total of forty enemy Super Carriers with this method. She remembered hearing a Sangheili Shipmaster call the aircraft the 'Hammer of Dawn'. She found the name very fitting and thus placed the engraving on both of the top wings.

In the past few days she had past destroyed Sangheili ships. Out of respect for the fallen warriors, she would collect the bodies she could find and keep them frozen in the morgue until she found a suitable planet to bury them. At the moment, she had roughly thirty Sangheili in the morgue and had a course plotted for the nearest suitable planet.

Often she wondered what would happen if any Sangheili captured her and explored her ship only to find dead Sangheili hidden away. She often thought that the result would be that they would assume that she killed them and would in turn kill her. It scared her a bit but her respect and honor wouldn't allow her to just leave them floating in space.

Alyssia had just finally gotten to sleep when the alarms went off. She jumped and sat up quickly.

"Alert! Alert! Two Covenant Class Super Carriers detected in vicinity! Alert! Alert!" The A.I. spoke over the speaker.

She sighed and got up out of bed. "Can't I ever get a break?"

A form appeared on her night stand as she put her long brown hair up in a bun. It resembled a girl roughly 19 years old in bell bottom jeans and a grey sweater. She had long, blonde hair but her roots were dark brown. "I'm sorry Lys; should we just leave them to their squabble?"

"No Jess, I'm already up and getting suited." She replied as she put on her black armor. "Can you identify either of the Super Carriers? Is one of them a Sangheili craft?"

Another form appeared on her other night stand. It resembled a 17 year old girl who wasn't as thin as the other one. She had long blonde hair with hot pink tips and she wore glasses. She also wore jeans and a black hoodie. "Yes, we have identified one of the ships as the Sangheili Carrier 'Shadow of Intent'."

Alyssia froze in place as she was putting on her helmet. "The Shadow… Of Intent?" She turned and looked at the A.I. "Are you sure it's the Shadow of Intent, Ber?"

"Are you familiar with the craft?"

"Yes."

The A.I snapped her fingers and the warbling voice of a Sangheili Shipmaster bellowed over the speakers, "Attack swiftly and burn their mongrel hides!"

"Yup, that's definitely Rtas 'Vadum."

"The Sangheili in the Shadow of Intent are in a full blown skirmish with a Jiralhanae Super Carrier- wait….! I am detecting three more unfriendly ships just coming out of ship-space. They are outnumbered!"

"What class, Jess?"

"Definitely Corvette Class Carriers; Nothing Amber and I can't handle with the Andraste Fate." Jess smirked.

"Very good; you focus on the Corvettes and whatever small enemy ships are floating around. I'll take the Hammer of Dawn and bring down the Super Carrier." She told them as she put on her helmet.

"Understood," Both said then disappeared from her night stands.

**Meanwhile Onboard the Shadow Of Intent….**

"Damage report!" Rtas growled as he looked over at a Sangheili sitting at one of the control panels. "Heavy damage, Shipmaster; our shields are almost depleted and our weapon systems are failing!"

"Damn it!" Rtas yelled as he slammed his fist into the arm of his seat.

"Calm yourself, Rtas," A familiar voice told him. Rtas turned to see a Sangheili in ornate armor standing beside him. "We cannot let the Jiralhanae know we are having problems. Clear your mind and think."

"Yes, you are right, Arbiter. There must be something we can do."

"Shipmaster, may I make a suggestion?" A Sangheili Major asked as he walked up to them.

"What do you suggest?" The Arbiter asked him.

"The Hammer of Dawn and Andraste Fate; what if we tried to contact them for assistance?"

The whole room became quiet as Rtas and Thel looked at each other.

"Major, nobody knows how to contact that black crafts. They seldom appear to us. When we try to contact them there is never a response and when we attempt to track them, they disappear into the darkness." Rtas told him as he looked down.

"I have thought about the black crafts as well, but we cannot rely on miracles to rescue us-"

"Shipmaster; there's an unidentified craft heading straight for the Jiralhanae Corvettes! It's taking them out!"

"What? Bring it up on the screen!" Rtas ordered. Within a few seconds there was an image of a massive black craft bombarding the Corvettes along with the Banshees and Seraphs. On the side of the craft the Sangheili could easily see the name written in white.

"…The Andraste Fate! But that's impossible!"

Thel chuckled a little. "Well what do you know… it seems that we have back up in the form of a miracle."

Just then the Sangheili saw a small black craft blow past them and shoot down three Seraphs that were aiming at their Bridge. On the two top wings, Thel got a glimpse of the name. "And it seems the fabled Hammer of Dawn has also rushed to our aid."

Rtas looked at him. "How could they have known where we were? Do you think they could be secretly tracking us, Arbiter?"

Thel shook his head. "I doubt so; I think this was just a chance meeting, but I can't help feeling as though the Gods have just aided us. I always wanted to bear witness to these strange ships as the fought and today it seems we are now rewarded."

Haha I just luv Halo!

The first song was Lullaby by Nickelback. The second song quote was From What Hurt's the Most by Rascal Flatts.


	2. The Hammer of Dawn

"Status report, you two!" Alyssia said as she easily dodged shots from a Banshee. She then used her craft's maneuverability to get behind it and blast it to hell.

"Haha; this is so much fun! We're mopping the floor with these ugly Bigfoots!" Amber laughed over the COMM.

"We're doing just fine Lys; just focus on planting that bomb and blowing them away!"

"Alright, but the Sangheili ship looks badly damaged. Us the grappling arms and attach to them and wrap far enough away so that you aren't caught in the resulting explosion."

"Understood; be careful and make sure you get back to us in one piece."

Alyssia turned off her COMM link then activated the Hammer's cammo. The small ship dissolved into the darkness of space as it flew straight for the Jiralhanae Super Carrier.

**Onboard the Jiralhanae Super Carrier…..**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT JUST DISAPPEARED?" The Brute Chief yelled angrily at a Grunt operating the tracking radar.

"T-The smaller of the two unidentified crafts just dissolved into nothingness and disappeared from our scans! I-It's possible that it just jumped away!"

The chief slammed his fist into the scanner, breaking the device and scaring the Grunt even more. "IT WOULDN'T JUST JUMP AWAY WHEN THE OTHER SHIP IS STILL HERE! It must be jamming our signals somehow!"

**Back Onboard the Shadow of Intent…**

"The Hammer of Dawn has disappeared into thin air… You know what that means, Shipmaster." Thel said as he looked at Rtas.

"It means we need to get as far away as possible! Bring up the engines and get us moving!"

"Shipmaster the engines are too damaged; they won't activate! We're drifting Sir!" A Sangheili monitoring the Shadow of Intent's Engine System replied.

Suddenly, the Shadow of Intent began to shake. The Sangheili quickly grabbed onto whatever they could in order to keep from falling. After a few moments the shaking stopped.

"W-What in Sanghelios was that?" Rtas grumbled as he got up after falling out of his chair.

"Shipmaster, it appears that the craft Andraste Fate is on top of us and has latched massive pairs of arms onto the Carrier!" A Sangheili replied as he brought up visuals on the screen. Sure enough there were massive metal spider-like appendages that had come out of the lower half of the Andraste Fate and attached to the Shadow of Intent. Thel counted at least four pairs of arms were attached to their Carrier. Just then they all head a young female voice over their COMMs.

"Oh wow, you guys are in pretty rough shape. We're gonna have to be careful when jumping away."

Thel and Rtas could tell that the voice belonged to a human. "Humans are the ones piloting the Andraste Fate and the Hammer of Dawn!"

"Well, you're partially right, Shipmaster. Now I suggest holding on to something. We are about to jump!"

Thel looked at Rtas and nodded. Rtas then in turn looked out as their brethren. "Brace yourselves for a rough jump my brothers!"

**Back Onboard the Hammer Of Dawn…**

Alyssia carefully pulled up to the Plasma Weapon on the Super Carrier. She then looked of the sweet spot where the bomb had to be planted. "Ha… Bingo," she smirked as she landed stealthily on the plasma Weapon's cooling unit.

The Hammer of Dawn then used an airlock to suction itself in place. Alyssia unbuckled her safety belt and climbed down into the area where the bomb was; a small opening that was just big enough to hold the explosive and her at the same time. She latched the bomb onto the cooling unit and set the timer for two minutes.

"Hammer of Dawn to Andraste Fate; Hammer of Dawn to Andraste Fate! The package has been delivered! Get the hell out of dodge!" She then activated the bomb and the timer began counting down.

**Onboard the Shadow Of Intent…**

Thel grunted as the two ships flew out of slip-space. His stomach felt like it was flipped upside-down as he got to his feet and looked around. "Is everyone okay?" He yelled.

He was answered by a few grunts and groans as his brethren began to get to their feet. Rtas slowly got up and rubbed his head as he growled, "Damn humans need to learn how to fly a little better."

"Hey, I told you it was gonna be a little rough and I'm not a human; I'm an A.I." The female voice replied over the COMM. The main screen suddenly flicked on and Jess and Amber appeared on it. "I am called Jessica and my friend beside me is called Amber. We are smart that control the ex-UNSC ship Andraste Fate."

'_Two constructs controlling the same ship? How unusual…' _Thel thought to himself.

Rtas placed his chair back in its original spot and looked at them. "Where is your Shipmaster? Where is your crew?" He growled a little annoyed that he was stuck talking to them.

"We have no crew and our 'Shipmaster' is piloting the Hammer of Dawn." Amber replied.

"You mean… there are no humans on your ship other than the fabled craft's pilot?" Thel asked them.

"Yup; you're correct, Arbiter. Only the Hammer of Dawn's pilot is human."

Rtas looked at one of the Sangheili at a control panel. "Are they telling the truth?"

He ran a full scan of the Andraste Fate; searching for any vital signs. "It seems they are, Shipmaster. From what the scan shows there are currently no living creatures on the Andraste Fate."

"See; I told you so." Amber smiled. Rtas growled.

"Great, we are stuck with two child constructs."

Thel chuckled and looked up at them. "You have my thanks for aiding us."

"Hey, don't mention it. Besides we're just doing what we're told. The boss has a lot of respect for you Sangheili."

Suddenly, they looked over and saw an explosion in the distance. The Hammer of Dawn suddenly exited slip-space in front of the Shadow of Intent then slowly and casually flew on by them. This was the first time any Sangheili had ever gotten a good look at the fabled craft that could destroy a Super Carrier with one strike.

It was smaller than Thel thought it was, but that didn't mean it was any less intimidating. Even without its cammo, the craft was barely visible due to its black color. Thel took notice in the craft's many wings. The six on its sides seemed to move either closer or further away from each other when it moved. The sleek design and power of the craft also made it hard for Thel to believe that some ordinary human had built it let alone was piloting it.

"You uhh… Jessica?"

Jess looked at him. "Yes, Arbiter?"

"Can you patch us through to the Hammer of Dawn? I wish to speak with your 'Boss' and thank them for their assistance to me and my brethren."

He noticed the grow quiet and looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry, but the Boss doesn't seem to be in the mood to speak over the COMMs." She replied.

Thel watched as the Hammer of Dawn disappeared into the hanger of the Andraste Fate then looked at her and nodded. "Very well… Then I shall be up to your ship in a Phantom to speak in person."

The exchanged terrified glances at each other, making both Thel and Rtas suspicious.

"Umm no; that won't be necessary! We'll tell the Boss for you! Besides you need to focus on repairing your ship, do you not?" Amber told them.

"The minors are already handling it. Now are you going to allow us to speak with your Shipmaster or not?" Rtas grumbled.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to speak with-!"

"Jess she's coming!"

Suddenly the screen turned off. Thel and Rtas stood there for a few moments then looked at each other. "She; their Shipmaster is a Shipmistress?"

"It seems so. What an interesting turn of events… I wonder what other surprises lye onboard that mysterious ship."

"You were not serious about going up there to speak with her, were you?"

Thel looked at him, then back at the blank screen. "The Shipmistress of the Andraste Fate and Hammer of Dawn has been aiding us for some time now and who knows how long she has been aiding us before. We only heard the tales of the black ships two years ago. I have also heard of her gathering those who were slain in battle and giving them proper burials on certain planets."

Rtas looked down as Thel placed his hand on his shoulder. "Human or not she has been one of our greatest allies. I think it is time I show my gratitude for her services."

"…If you are sure about this then very well. We will depart for the Andraste Fate immediately, before the Shipmistress decides to disappear again."

Thel looked at him curiously. "We?"

"If you are going then so will I. It will be safer that way."

"What, you assume a human female can manage to take me in a fight?" Thel chuckled.

"I mean no offense towards you, Arbiter, but if she is the one who built both of those ships then who knows what else she can do and what she has up there. It is best to be cautious."

"…Yes… I suppose you are correct…but let's do our best to not assume that she will be immediately hostile."

"As you wish Arbiter…"


	3. Traumas of the Past

"What's the status on the Shadow of Intent, Ber." Alyssia sighed as she removed her helmet.

"Their engines are still out of commission, Lys. There's no doubt if we weren't holding them they would drift off." Amber replied.

"Estimated time for them to finish their repairs?"

"We don't know; it might be a while."

Alyssia sighed again and let her hair back down. "Oh very well… We will be their stabilizer until their engines are functioning properly again. I'm going to get a shower and get some sleep. Don't bother me until I wake."

"Understood." Amber and Jessica both said.

"Oh and shut the hanger doors so we don't get any curious Sangheili coming by for a visit and block any access into our networking and everything." She added as she walked out of the Bridge.

"Whew; that was way too close!" Jessica sighed with relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet; Lys is bound to find out we spoke to them when we weren't supposed to! What are we gonna do?" Amber asked in a bit of a panic.

"First, we're gonna do what she told us to do; then we'll worry about that other stuff." Jessica replied as she looked out the windows of the Bridge.

"….Hey Jess…?"

"Hmm? What is it Ber?"

"Do you ever wonder about the ones we were created in the image of; the real Jessica and Amber? I mean, I wonder what their relationship was to Lys and what happened to them."

"Well… why don't you ask Lys about it? I'm sure she'd answer your questions if you just asked her."

"I've tried to, but I get this really strange and almost sickening feeling and I don't ask."

"Same here…"

Both shared a moment of silence between them before Jessica finally spoke up. "Well, let's get back to work."

Amber looked up at her and nodded.

**Meanwhile….**

Thel's Phantom pulled quietly into the Andraste Fate's hanger just before the doors shut. It then landed quietly and he along with Rtas, Major Dros, and a few minors exited. They looked around the hanger and quickly spotted the Hammer of Dawn. It was sitting on a platform to the side of the large hanger. Even when nobody was in it, Thel still felt intimidated by it. He walked over to the ship and carefully touched one of its wings.

Rtas walked over with him and gazed at the craft. "Imagine if we had fleets of these in our arsenal."

"Let us find the Shipmistress." Thel said as he removed his hand from the ship's wing and began walking. Rtas and the others quickly followed him.

"Arbiter, do you think it is wise to show up unannounced? Those constructs seemed terrified of their Shipmistress." Dros asked.

"That is why I want all of you to be on high alert. She may be a human but I will not underestimate her abilities." Thel warned his fellow Sangheili, they all nodded and walked through the halls.

The ship was rather dark. Very little lighting fixtures were around to light their path; the only notable light source that was everywhere were two strange red glowing lines that were on each side of the halls. They seemed to go through the entire Andraste Fate but they were pretty dim.

"What do you suppose these are for, Arbiter? They are not very bright so I doubt they are used for lights." Rtas said as he ran his fingers across the glowing line.

"I do not know; maybe they are an out board energy source."

Just then the Sangheili heard two familiar female voices coming from, what Thel assumed, was the Andraste Fate's bridge. He and Rtas approached carefully and peeked in. Standing there were the they had spoken to earlier, only now they were life-sized. Jessica stood roughly 5' 6" while Amber stood 5' 3", which made them tiny compared to the Sangheili.

"The constructs; but how are they that size?" Rtas whispered.

"And they are not standing on their usual platforms; how strange." Thel added.

"You think we should try asking Lys about them?" Amber suddenly asked.

Rtas looked at Thel. "Lys?"

"Most likely it is the name of the Shipmistress."

"It is the strangest human name I have ever heard."

"Well….. You can if you want to but I'm happy with not knowing." Jessica replied.

"Wha-? How can you be happy with not knowing about the one you were created in the image of?"

"Cuz, if Lys didn't tell us when she created us then it's probably better off if we don't know."

"Aren't you the least bit curious though?" Amber asked.

Jessica sighed and looked out the window. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious…but I have a feeling that asking would bring up things that Lys wants to leave in the dark. For now, let's just focus on our tasks and figure out the rest of that later."

Amber sighed and nodded. "Man, I hate when you're right."

Thel wondered what the had just discussed. It only made him want to meet the Shipmistress even more.

Alyssia leaned back against the wall of the shower, letting the warm water run down her body. Thought ran through her head at light speed. When she looked up into the shower head, memories flashed before her eyes.

_The rain fell hard as an 18-year-old Alyssia shot at Brute flown Banshees with the turret while Jessica drove the warthog and Amber rode shotgun. The dark skies combined with the rain made it difficult to see._

_ "Good God how the hell did we get into this situation?" Amber cried._

_ "I don't know okay? J-Just stay down!" Alyssia yelled back as she shot down a Banshee. _

_ "Alyssia what do we do? We can't take them all on!" Jessica yelled._

_ "I'm thinking; I'm thinking!" _

_ Suddenly, Amber noticed a glowing bluish ball bounce in front of their Warthog. _

_ "PLASMA 'NADE!" Alyssia yelled._

_ Jessica tried to swerve but it was too late. The grenade exploded and the Warthog flipped as its front axel snapped. Alyssia was tossed from the vehicle and broke her arm when she landed. The warthog flipped two more times before landing upside-down. Alyssia laid there motionless for a few moments; uncertain whether she was dead or alive. All she could feel was intense pain and agony. _

_ "Alyssia!"_

_ Her eyes shot open as she looked up. Jess and Amber were pinned under the Warthog and couldn't get out. She got to her feet and ran to them. She then tried to push the car over, but with only one arm it was impossible._

_ "Alyssia do something!" Amber cried as she tried to get her legs out from under the heavy vehicle. _

_ "I'm trying! I'm trying!" _

_ Suddenly, a Brute chieftain grabbed Alyssia and yanked her back. Jessica and Amber screamed as she tried to fight him off. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"_

_ The Warthog's engine caught on fire. Jess and Amber screamed hysterically. _

_ "ALYSSIA!"_

_ Alyssia watched in horror as the fire reached the Warthog's fuel tank and the vehicle exploded. Everything got quiet. She could no longer hear Jess or Amber. She screamed their names hoping to her a response, but never got one. The Brute Chieftain laughed. _

_ "Oh too bad, and they would have tasted so good raw." _

_ "You….. You bastard….!" Alyssia clenched her fist and stared at the Brute. She summoned power deep within her; power that was given to her by the being that brought her here. She screamed at the top of her lungs and, like a plasma bombardment, a massive explosion occurred; killing everything within a twenty mile radius of her._

That was the last thing Alyssia remembered of that horrible day. She woke up a few days later in the UNSC Prowler, Phoenix. Her friends were dead and she was now all alone with memories that shouldn't ever haunt an 18-year-old girl.

Alyssia sighed and finished her shower. She grabbed her towel and after drying off she put on a pair of shorts and a black spaghetti-strap top.

_"That's all in the past now. There's nothing I can do about it. I just have to push forward and keep up my work."_


End file.
